


Do you swim?

by Sispuella



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sispuella/pseuds/Sispuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would kill him for this. Not that he cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you swim?

‘Do you swim?’

Under any other circumstances it would be a relatively innocent question, but regardless the younger girl blushed furiously as she desperately tried to formulate a coherent answer. Their closeness want helping.

‘A little. Rin used to teach me before he left for Australia.’

Mikoshiba’s face lit up and he grabbed the younger redhead’s hands eagerly. By this point the colour of her face rivalled her rosy locks as she struggled to maintain whatever dignity she had left. The Samezuka captain seemed oblivious however and he leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching.

‘How about we go for a swim together someday then?’

His face was practically glowing with hope. Damn him and his adorable enthusiasm.

Although she couldn’t deny she really did like the idea, and not just because it was another chance to drool over some triceps.

If she was completely honest with herself she was pretty much infatuated with him, at levels that put Haru and water to shame.

Oh and he was still waiting for an answer.

‘Gou?’

‘It’s Kou. And I’d love to.’

Then all pretences were abandoned and she found herself pressed against his muscled chest, her face burning red, but honestly, she didn’t mind.

 

Although Rin might.


End file.
